Sleepy Ovah xP
by Da Red Fox
Summary: A sleepover is going on at the girls and the boys spy... as always... drama involted. Bad at summarys, better story inside. Read and ReviewxD! Warning! A lot of OOC ness
1. Secrets?

**Well, this is kind of my first sleepover fic so, flames are open. They might help me… though I hope you will review. So, I will have some pairings, I might change them, but again, I might not. Heh, I hope you'll like it;D**

"**speech"**

'_**thoughts' **_

Someone knocked on the Inuzuka's door. The knock was loud and annoying. Kiba went to the door, running. He greeted them and told them to come in, while running away from the stair, leaving Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji standing there, not knowing what to do, or where to go. Soon enough, they heard a noise from a hairdryer. They saw Hana, Kiba's sister running with a hairdryer, following Kiba, yelling 'bad doggie, bad doggie'**A/N In my story, you don't need to plug hairdryers.**

Finally, it came to stop, and Hana went upstairs, and Kiba was safe. "What was that about, Kiba? What did you do this time?" Neji murmured.

"Well, I kinda went into her room and she caught me." Kiba said, embarrassed of getting caught by a girl. "It would be worse if mom were home."

"What about you're dad? Isn't he at home" Naruto just finished the sentence when Kiba got teary eyed. The guys looked strangely at him. Kiba never cried. Not even when he got badly hurt, he didn't cry of the pain, and no one had seen him cry.

"He died 3 weeks ago…" Kiba murmured while swallowing the tears.

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto said while getting a bang in the head and having Shikamaru saying something about him being dumb. "I… I'm sorry…" Naruto said, while looking on his toes.

"Don't mind, I just don't like to talk about it," Kiba mumbled. "So, why did you come here anyway?"

"We found out that the girls were having a sleepover and we're going to spy on 'em!" Naruto answered happily, smiling again

"…what girls?" Kiba said, while making a confused look.

"You don't know, huh? Its Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino. Its being hold at Ino's place. And the stupid idea was made of Naruto." Neji said, emotionless as always.

"I don't think its stupid, I think it's a great idea, when do we go?" Kiba yelled.

"Around eight." Shikamaru said, while yawning.**The clock there is half eight.**

"Wanna annoy Hana until eight?" Kiba asked, while smirking wide so they could se his fangs. They just nodded, and Naruto ran upstairs, ahead of everyone.

The doorbell rang as Ino ran at the door. A sleepover with no parents and all of the girls was amazing. As Ino opened the door, Sakura came in with 2 bags, full of cloths, make up and stuff to do something with you're hair. Five minutes later, Tenten and Hinata came, at the same time. Then the fun was about to start. What they didn't know, what that the boys were hiding under the window that Ino forgot to close.

"So, wanna play truth or dare or do you wanna watch a movie?" Ino asked cheerfully

"Truth or dare first! Movie later when its dark outside so the movie would be more scarier!" Tenten yelled. Tenten liked scary movies but she liked them even more when every thing was scary around them. She also loved to scare the other girls, that was one of the greatest thing she did.

The other ones nodded in agreement.

"Well, Tenten, truth or dare?" Sakura was the one who questioned while giggling a little bit when Tenten said 'truth' "I always wanted to know, who do you like?" Ino giggled a little bit when she saw Tenten's face. Tenten blushed and frowned.

"So, are you gonna tell us? Who is the mysterious person you like?" Ino teased. When she figured out that Tenten didn't want to say it, her temper lowered. "Tell! Tell! Tell!" Ino yelled and Sakura joined her. After about 12 'Tells' she finally made some sort of noise that they didn't hear because of the noise of the 'tell', they finally stopped.

"Fine… I like… aww! Do I have to say it!" Tenten whined when she saw their faces. "Fine… I like… Neji…" She murmured. "Oh… My… GOD!!!!! You fit perfectly together!!!! You would make such a pretty couple!!!" Ino said while standing up and jumping around, trying to pick Tenten up to do the same without result.

A shock were across the boys faces. Especially Neji's face. _'What! She … likes me?!? How could it be possible! I… I… I like her to! I didn't think that she would like me?!? But… I've been so cold to her and she like's me?!? Impossible! …but… if she likes me… and I like her…--' _Neji was disturbed of his thoughts when Shikamaru told him that it was Hinata's turn to do something. He also told him that he missed Ino's dare, It could be interesting to see what his cousin could do… or what secrets she had.

"Well! Hinata, truth or dare?" Sakura said.

"…dare…"

"Ok… Hinata, we already know who you like… but you have to open the window and scream his name!" Sakura dared, while giggling. After a long time, Hinata stood up, opened the window **not the one that was open** and screamed 'Naruto'. The girls died on the spot. They were lying on the floor, rolling all over the floor, and they even cried.

Outside, Kiba was dying. He tried to cover the laughter, and it was working, 'cuz he couldn't breath. After catching his breath, Kiba calmed down. It was Sakura's turn.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Ino yelled. Sakura didn't want to do something as embarrassing as Hinata, so she chose… "Truth."

"Who do you like?!? Tell us… and don't be as shy as Tenten." Ino said, while getting Tenten's elbow in her shoulder.

"Umh…. I … like… K… Kib… Kiba…" She didn't spit it out… she more was daydreaming while saying it. And Sakura didn't like it when Ino burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry, I just never thought that you liked _dogs_!!!" Ino said, while laughing again.

"What the hell?!?!" Kiba murmured outside. Naruto, who sat next to him giggled a little bit. He never thought that she would like a boy that was _that _wild! "Now I know that…" Kiba whispered.

"Soo, Ino, its your turn… truth or dare?!?!?!" Sakura said, quite annoyed of her reaction. "Truth…." Ino said after a little silence. "So… whom do you like?"

"I kind of like … lazy bastard?"

"I knew it! I knew it! Aha, aha, aha…!" Sakura sang, making Ino frown.

"How did you know?" Ino asked, surprised.

" The way that you looked at him, among other clues!" She said while singing again 'I knew it! I knew it! Aha, aha, aha…!' and repeating it over and over again.

"Well, we now know that they like us… can we go home now? Its kind of freezing out here! Its just January! And it is still snowing! And it's freezing! Way to troublesome" Shikamaru complained while shivering, among the rest.

Only one little thing made their plans screw up, only one little sound. It was Naruto, he had sneezed. It had been annoying him for a while, but he thought that it would go away. And it was _oh_ so loud. All of the girls ran to the window, and they were busted. The girls made them come in, and they didn't regret it, because it was so cold outside. But, they should regret it. The girls made them go inside and play along… but they weren't only thinking of 'truth or dare', they were going to play, '7 minutes in heaven' also.

**YaY! End of chappie! If you don't like it, just flame me, I wont mind. So, if you don't like it, say so, cause then I will delete this story… Review! I'd love if you'd review it ;P And just so you know, me, Boogle is writing this story, and check out my other stories, cause I share my account!**

**Da Red Fox,,, out this time;D **


	2. Oops

**Well, chappie 2! Great thing that you like it;D I have some ideas to make in this story so… enjoy? And the couples Kiba/Sakura, Ino/Shikamaru, Neji/Tenten and Naruto/Hinata.**

**If you don't like them, don't read. I think I wont change them… And the game 4 Dumb questions is a game I learned in a party. Its like, you ask everyone a question and they have to answer! Hope you'll like the chappie;D **

"Wasn't it freezing out there?" Tenten said with a sweet voice. "So, what did you hear…?" Tenten spat out, changing her voice style and making it scary.

"Uh, nothing much at all, really" Shikamaru answered, hoping that they would believe him. The girls made faces so they knew that it didn't work.

"Uh, believe it! We didn't hear anything" Naruto yelled

"Why were you then hiding in the bushes _under_ the window?" Sakura questioned them.

"Look, we were just taking a walk all of us together and we were going to train but then Kiba suggested to take a short cut but then Shikamaru was so lazy that he fell asleep in the bushes, then Kiba laughed so hard that he fell in the bushes to and Shikamaru pulled Neji's foot and he felled and I tripped! Believe it!" Naruto lied, hoping that they would believe it. But he was wrong.

"Then how come we didn't hear Kiba's laughter?" Tenten asked, not believing this lie. It was so obvious that he was lying. Naruto couldn't argue with that. "You should practice you in lying, Naruto."

"Its all Naruto's fault!" Complained Kiba

"No its not!" Naruto spat out, making Kiba sticking his tong at Naruto. Then Naruto jumped on Kiba and they made a little fight. "Stop it! Stop it!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the boys and tearing them apart.

"Chill, they do it every time one of them insults each other… in the worst case, Kiba will bite him. So troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"He _bit_ me this time!" Naruto said, while showing everyone the hand. It didn't bleed but you could see some bite marks. "I'm just glad it didn't bleed, cause then I might be blood poisoned!" Naruto complained while giving Kiba an evil eye. Kiba tried to attack him again but Sakura held his wrists so he couldn't do it. "And then the veterinarian would have to slaughter you! Hehe, that would be funny!" This time Kiba had enough. He loosed himself from Sakura and attacked Naruto, who didn't expect it, and most of all, he couldn't do anything cause Ino had a grip on him. After Kiba had calmed down, Naruto came down stairs with a plastic bag, full of ice, holding it to his jawbone, just where Kiba had hit him.

"I always hated you, Kiba" Naruto said, while coming downstairs.

"Your jaw hurts, huh?" Kiba replied, grinning a little.

"Kiba, don't be so mean to Naruto, please?" Hinata said, shy as always. His answer was something like 'yea, yea, sure, whatever.'

"Whatever, I'm going home" Neji said, while standing up and walking towards the door. "You don't wa--" Tenten could not finish her sentence at the time he opened the door. Neji got hail in his head and it was as big as your fingernail on your thumb. "Guess not." Neji mumbled, while closing the door and making a little 'oww' and rubbing his eye.

"You can stay here …" Ino said, making a smile.

"But… what did you hear? If you wont answer we'll curl your hair and some thing like that!" Asked Sakura curiously

"Everything, ok?" answered Naruto

"Ok, then… what game do you wanna play now? Truth or Dare, 4 Dumb questions or Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Ino said. She had an evil plan in her mind.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Yelled Kiba

"4 DUMB QUESTIONS!" Yelled Naruto at the same time

"To troublesome…" Said Shikamaru right after them

"…nothing" mumbled Neji

"Okaaay… lets start with… 4 dumb questions… I start!" Said Ino. After everyone agreed, she started. "What person was the one that you saw last time trip?"

"Uh… Lee?"

"Lee…"

"Lee"

"Lee… oh, so troublesome "

"Lee!"

"Lee"

"Lee"

"Uh… may I be next? Please!!!" Asked Tenten, after everyone nodded, she started. "Who was the last person you saw cry or getting teary eyed?"

"Tenten" Was Hinata's answer

"Sakura" Ino said

"Ino" Sakura answered

"KIBA!" Yelled Naruto. The girls stared at Naruto, thinking that he was lying. Kiba gave him death stare. "…what? Its true! He got teary eyed because of—" Naruto could not finish when Neji warned him and Shikamaru saying "Naruto."

"Oh my god! He really did? Why? When? Where?!?!?!?!" Ino yelled. She really didn't know when to stop.

"I did not! Naruto is lying! Seriously!" Kiba tried to lie, but they seemed to ignore him. Except for Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata, who were still curious, but she knew her marks.

"Naruto! I did NOT!" Kiba shouted up his ear.

"Oww! That hurt crybaby!" Naruto said, while rubbing his ear.

"I'm not crybaby, that's you Naruto!"

"Nope! I'm not the crybaby! I saw you! And I even know why!"

"Why?!?!?!? Why did Kiba cry!" Ino and Tenten shouted

"It was because his—"

"Naruto…" Neji warned.

"Tell us!" Ino and Tenten shouted once again. Sakura had figured it out that it was not her business, but she still wanted to know.

"They wont let me!! Its so unfair!" Naruto complained

"Naruto! Its not unfair. You're so troublesome. Its non of their business." Shikamaru said

"Ok, whatever!" Naruto said, but that didn't stop him of telling them. He needed a revenge on Kiba, so he had decided to tell them that, whatever it would cost him.

"Ok… but, I know you all know our secrets… but you're going to get away with that but, if anyone finds that out and if we're not dating, we will dress you up in a bikini and we'll put makeup on you and take pictures and send it to EVERYONE!" Sakura said, making a scary voice.

"Well, the clock is about… 21:23, time for next game." Tenten smirked while saying that.

"Kiba's dad died 3 weeks ago!" Naruto spat out.

"NARUTO! You DUMB looser! You don't spit things like that out in public! You're so troublesome!" Shikamaru yelled at him.

"Oh… my… gosh… I… I newer… I newer knew that it would be something like that… I'm so, so, SO sorry for even asking!" Ino said, feeling guilty for all this.

"Whatever" Kiba murmured, trying not to cry, but it was hard. He swore that he was going to kill Naruto, who was the only one who didn't feel guilty. His eyes had gotten wet, but he hoped that it would go away. Hinata tried to cheer him up, but she was the only one who saw the tears in his eyes.

"Look what you did Naruto!" Sakura scolded

"Uh… uhm… wanna play 7 minutes in heaven?" Tenten asked, breaking the silence.

"YEAH" Naruto and Ino screamed. The other ones nodded.

"Oh, oh, oh! I say… Sakura should start spinning the bottle!" Tenten yelled

Everyone sat down in a circle and Ino and Sakura went to find a bottle, the other ones sat down in wondering who she would end up with. When they got back, they sat down and Ino gave Sakura the bottle

"Ok, if the bottle ends on the same gender, lets just spin again." Ino said "Well, spin it!"

Sakura spun the bottle, it was fast in the beginning, and it went slower and slower until it stopped on…

**Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahaa! I just needed to stop over there, and I'm going to hope that you'll keep on reviewing…:D**

**But, I'll end it here today and I'll try to update soon ;D**

**And don't mind to ask me some questions if you're wondering about something**

**I'm gone this time, but not out ;D**


	3. Seven Minutes in HEAVEN!

**Sorry for the wait… well, I had to delete the story and put it back in so please review again, those who have already reviewed. I'd appreciate that ). Aaaand, sorry of how evil I was… Let the story begin! And of course, the stupid disclaimer thing, I do not own Naruto, blappety blap. **

**Scene of what happened in last chapter**

"Oh, oh, oh! I say… Sakura should start spinning the bottle!" Tenten yelled

Everyone sat down in a circle and Ino and Sakura went to find a bottle, the other ones sat down in wondering who she would end up with. When they got back, they sat down and Ino gave Sakura the bottle

"Ok, if the bottle ends on the same gender, lets just spin again." Ino said "Well, spin it!"

Sakura spun the bottle, it was fast in the beginning, and it went slower and slower until it stopped on…

**End of scene**

Sakura couldn't believe it. It had ended on… NEJI!

Kiba's sad face had gotten away and a jealousy had taken over him. Tenten was jealous to. _'don't you DARE to make out with him! He's mine… Mine!... MINEE!!!!!' _Tenten thought, and Ino, who sat next to her, got scared of her face.

"Go into the closet and make out!!! Hehe" Naruto teased

Neji gave him a death glare, which made Naruto flinch a little. Neji and Sakura made their way to the closet, both thinking how this could have happened. Both of them were now in the closet, and a tense was now outside the closet.

"Oh, my god, why do I have to do this?" Sakura mumbled to herself. "Ok, Neji, I really want to get out of here, so, one kiss?"

"I'd rather stay in here forever."

"Damn…" Sakura said, while thinking. After about 2 minutes Sakura got an idea.

"I know! They never said that we couldn't do and 'model kiss'!"

"A Whaaat? What the heck is that?"

"A kiss, but you just do it in the air, on each chin! They never said that we needed to make out!" Sakura said, while making a 'model kiss' to Neji, and walking out, all on 10 seconds

"Aww, the couple is out! Had a nice make out?" Naruto said, while giggling.

"Well, first Naruto has such a nice imagination, then its his time to spin the bottle!" Kiba said, while grinning of Naruto's react. Naruto grabbed the bottle, shaking like it would bite you. He spun it and it ended on Hinata, who fainted right away. The girls panicked and tried everything to wake her up. Sakura even checked the pulse, which was ok.

"She's ok, she does this every time she gets nervous." Kiba said lazily, like he had done saying that line in twenty years.

"oh…" Ino mumbled, feeling like she was an idiot.

After a short time, Hinata finally woke up. The first thing that she heard was that she was supposed to go in the closet with Naruto. She felt a faint blow, but she didn't faint. _'Thank god I didn't faint, I really want to go in the closet with him'_ Hinata thought

"Now, go in the closet and have _fun_." Kiba said. He knew that she was looking forward to it.

"Uh… o-ok…" Hinata murmured. While following Naruto into the closet, a little afraid that he wouldn't like her or that she would faint on the place. After Naruto closed the closet, she felt like fainting, but she was doing her best to not.

"So, were supposed to kiss now, right?" Naruto flirted, making Hinata blush… allot. He barely saw his hands, so he didn't see her blush. Naruto leaned down to Hinata and his lips touched hers. Hinata felt a faint blow coming, but she tried to stay calm. When Naruto deepened the kiss, Hinata was sure she needed to do something to not faint. So she kissed him back, and that surprised him… a lot. Naruto was the first one to break the kiss, and panted lightly.

"You want to go back to them or do you want to spend the 'seven minutes' we have got here?"

"Uhm… I'd like … I'd like to… stay here… with you…" Hinata blushed. She couldn't believe she had just said that. He didn't either believe that, but he loved her chose , and he started kissing her again. Until someone yelled '7 minutes over!' and they had to go out.

"Aw, man! I cant believe how short that was! I'd love if we had just a little more time together, Hinata." Naruto said, making Hinata blush like crazy. Kiba was the first to notice Hinata's blush, and started grinning.

"Okaaaay… someone else spin the bottle… or shall I chose who's going to spin?" Ino questioned, not knowing why Kiba was grinning so big. Before anyone could choose, Ino spun the bottle, and it stopped on Kiba.

"Ok, you spin the bottle, now! Hurry up! One Tree Hill is almost started! It starts after 10 minutes, so hurry!"

"… okay?" Kiba said, while spinning the bottle and it ended on Shikamaru, so he had to spin it again. And then it ended on Tenten, which frowned. And they went into the closet in a hurry, or Tenten was in a hurry. She didn't want to miss One Tree Hill. Once they were in the closet, Tenten kissed him on the mouth and went out, leaving confused Kiba in the closet.

"What? How come you got so quick out of there?" Naruto asked

"I don't want to miss One Tree Hill so I finished it quickly." Tenten yelled and seeing Kiba coming out of there, confused

"So, Shikamaru, spin the bottle, and fast! This will be the last game!" Sakura said, or more like yelled, she sure was in a hurry.

"What a drag" Shikamaru mumbled, while grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It ended on Sakura, who was losing her self because of One Tree Hill.

"Ok! In to the closet! Hurry up Shika!" Sakura yelled while running into the closet and dragging him with her. She also kissed him on the mouth and ran out again, she didn't even close the closet. Ino turned on the TV and all of the girls sat down, yelling at the boys to make some popcorn and bring the some soda. Once One Tree Hill started, they made the boys sit down also. When there was a break in the show all of the girls went to change into pajamas.

Hinata changed into a dark blue tank top and a light blue striped PJ pants. Sakura was in a pink tank top and pink Joe Boxers PJ pants. Tenten was in an white t-shirt with a flower on it and black shorts. Ino was in a pink tank top and in white shorts. When the girls got back, Kiba was lounging, making no space left in the couch but he moved a little so someone could lounge next to him, and he was hoping that _someone_ were Sakura. Neji scooted to in the couch he was in, and Shikamaru had fallen asleep already, but Naruto sat and inch from the TV, watching the commercials. Ino waked Shikamaru up just to tell him to make a little move for her. Tenten joined Neji on the couch and Hinata sat next to Neji also. Sakura decided to take the chance and lounged next to Kiba, who didn't seem bothered of that. Sakura rested her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. Then One Tree Hill started. Every time the boys tried to talk, they would yell at them. Ino, Hinata and Sakura were crying over the show.

"I say we should watch some funny movie…" Tenten suggested. "OH! I know! Titanic! Its funny!" Everyone stared at Tenten.

"Its not funny! They all die unless some of the people." Ino hissed at her

"I know!" Tenten said

"Ok, lets watch it" Hinata said, while putting it in the DVD player, and starting the movie. Ino cried over the beginning and screamed at the people who was entering the ship not to go in there. The ship started sailing, and then Ino screamed at the screen to stop and turn around. And when the girl was going to jump, Ino and Sakura cried and screamed 'don't jump' while Tenten and Neji screamed 'die bitch!' and Shikamaru murmured 'what a drag! Just jump, you're so troublesome!' And Naruto had fallen asleep and Kiba didn't really care.

**Well, I'm lazy so I'm gonna stop here on the chappie. Hope that you liked it ;D And review. The movie will continue in next chappie. And I wont update so soon, cause we're doing a essay so… well I'll try to update soon, but don't expect anything;D**

**Boogle;D **

**Da Red Fox**


	4. Movie Time

**Well, I'll try to update... but the essay is kind of in the way... and I need reviews to do the story... I only have one review cause I had to delete the story… so, review… otherwise the story wont update.. If you haven't seen Titanic and you don't want to be spoiled of it… skip something of the story… Well, I do not own Naruto, blappety blapp… Let the story begin…**

Even when the guy taught the girl in Titanic **(I don't remember their names xP!!)** to spit, Ino sobbed. When Titanic hit the ice boulder Ino cried and cried and cried and screamed and when the rich people were going in the boats, Ino cried and told them to scoot and let the child's come into the boat to. Sakura, Hinata and Ino cried when one of the poor mom was trying to put her child's to sleep so they wouldn't feel any pain and Kiba got teary eyed, but no one noticed. Naruto woke up and asked why some people was locked in the ship and why the guardian didn't let them out. He got three pillows in his head. And when the boats set sail away from Titanic Ino screamed at the screen to let some child's to get in the boat.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Neji giggled… a lot. And when the ship started sinking, Ino, Sakura and Hinata cried and Ino and Sakura screamed 'why couldn't more people come in the boats? WHY?', Kiba got teary eyed, Naruto made fun of him, Kiba argued with him and Neji and Tenten put Into the Ocean with Blue October on Tenten's I-dog and then Ino cried and screamed at them saying 'This is NOT funny! Over 2000 people is dying!'

"Well, their problem, not mine." Neji replied..

When everyone were in the ocean, every one blue, Neji and Tenten put the song I'm blue on, Ino and Sakura screamed at them and they put Into the Ocean by Blue October on again. When the guy in the story froze and sunk down then the song said 'I'm sinking to the bottom of my every thing that freaks me out…'. At the end of the movie, Naruto had fallen asleep, again.

After the girls wiped away their tears, Sakura and Ino went into the kitchen and came out with oil pen, pink and blue, and started making stars and hearts on Naruto's face. Neji and Shikamaru went to find black one and doubled up the scars on his chins and then right across the scars and went into cross and circle on his chin. Kiba wanted an revenge and doubled up his eyebrows and made them black. He also made him unibrow. Then he made extra lashes and made dark lines on his eyes like Gaara has. When everyone were done doing their things on his face, Kiba scrawled all over his face. After Tenten hid all the pens, Ino and Sakura woke Naruto up for the next movie. The next movie was Saw 3. **(I haven't seen it myself… but I know it is scary…)**

When about fifteen minutes of the movie had started, Ino had gotten so scared, se didn't dare to blink. Naruto didn't like it either… it was a little to scary for him. Neji and Tenten loved it. Kiba also liked it and he loved to tease Sakura, who was scared to death. Hinata had her eyes closed, she was oh so scared.

"Whoa! Look at the guy… what is he doing?" Tenten asked.

"I think he's pulling his toes of with pliers." Neji answered, making Ino, Sakura and Hinata even more scared.

"Oh… Cool. What about now? What's he doing now?"

"I don't know… but it sure is funny… aw, do you hear the scream…?"

"Stop it! You're disgusting!" Ino said, she was trembling with fear. But everyone was to busy of the movie … or being scared, so no one noticed some one coming in the living room. But suddenly that someone jumped on Ino shouting 'grandma'. Ino panicked and screamed like crazy, making Shikamaru and Kiba covering their ears.

"Dude! Cut it out! I hear … uh… much louder than you do crazy woman!"

"But the 'Saw' monster is attacking me and its going to pull my toes of with pliers!!!!" Ino screamed. Everybody looked at Ino… and saw someone hugging Ino, but it was to dark in the living room and the light from the screen was dark at this moment so no one saw who it was. Neji paused the movie having a screaming girl on the screen, covered in blood.

"WAAAH! Who are you!!!!" Ino yelled.

The person was silent for a moment, then answered "My name is Lee… Rock Lee."

Everyone sighed "… Lee, get out. NOW!" Neji said in a scary tone.

"No, not until I've eaten all the socks in the room… _honey_"

Everyone stared at Neji, and back to Lee, then Tenten started giggling. Kiba started giggling too, and Naruto. 10 seconds later everyone was laughing.

"Not funny!" Neji yelled at them and they even laughed more.

"It sure is!" Tenten said giggling.

"AAH! A CAT! GET OUT!" Lee suddenly yelled, he was pointing at Kiba and stared hitting him with a broom.

"A cat? I'm a dog, not a cat!"

"Now you are" Sakura said while giggling even more.

"You are a cat so be a good kitty and get out of this house! Or do you want me to bring you some fish? Or do you want be to pet you? Jump outside the window and don't break anything"

"What is wrong with Lee?" Tenten said, she was starting to laugh so hard that her belly hurt. And she laughed so hard she had fallen in Neji's laps who looked bothered of that.

"At least I'm not a Christmas tree" Lee said, he was now jumping around the room like a frog.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sa-Ku-Ra, Sa-Ku-Ra, Sa-Ku-Ra, Sa-Ku-Ra, Pink head, Pink head, Pink head, Pink head, Blossom, Blossom, Blossom, Hippo, Hippo, HIIIIPPPPPOOOOO…"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!?"

"… I like potatoes"

"Okay, good for you Lee, now, go home!"

"No! Then the llama will eat me!"

"I don't care! You called me _honey_ so I don't care! I'd be happy if the llama would eat you!" Neji hissed at him.

"HAHA! Honey is a snake!" Suddenly Lee rolled one's eyes and fell on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! LEE IS DEAD!" Sakura screamed while running to him, Kiba went there too. Lee sat up two minutes later and said something like 'tchaaaahhh' and tried to bite Kiba, not in the arm, or in the leg, in the neck.

"AAH! He's trying to suck my blood out like Dracula! HELP!" Kiba screamed

"Hahahaaa! Vampires never die! MWUAHAHAHAHAAA!" Lee yelled. Then he jumped off Kiba and on Neji, and tried to bite him too.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" Neji yelled.

"okay _honey_…bye ya all, I'm going now. Don't eat meat." Lee suddenly said, he let go of Neji, and walked out the door.

"Gees … what's with him? Anyways, lets go on with the movie!" Kiba yelled, making most of the girls frown.

"where were we? Oh yeah, where the guy was sawing their heads off." Tenten said, making the other girls scream, hid their head somewhere or closing their eyes.

**Ah… finally the end… now I can go to sleep… And, yeah! My friend, Natyn is helping me with the story, or the chappie, if you like KH Orgy humor story's, read hers. Just look up Natyn or check my fave;D Well I'm out by now, and I maybe won't update soon, but I'll try…;D Read and Review and tell me what you think or something like that..;D **


	5. Zzzzzzz,,

**Well, chappie 5... Just so you know, the Lee thing was inspired by my friend. And he's asleep... just so you know... and if you dont like the Lee thing, just let me know.;D On with the story;D**

"It's ok, the movie is finished now!" Tenten said

"Finally!" Ino said, and looked at the TV screen. But the movie was not finished so she fainted right away. She fell on Shikamaru who woke up.

"Can anyone tell me why the girl is running away scared in the movie?" Shikamaru asked, making everyone sigh. No one noticed that suddenly Ino disappeared. Lee had dragged her in the corner and stiffing gummy bears up in her nose.

"I'm tired…… but I cant sleep! The saw monster will eat me and saw my head off!!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll make sure that the 'saw monster' wont eat you…" Kiba said while sighing.

"OH! What is he doing now?!?!" Tenten asked, but she got no response.

"… what is he doing?" Tenten asked again, and again, she got no response.

"… WHAT IS HE DOING!" Tenten asked again but only louder this time.

"…I think he's… chopping his fingers off?" Kiba said

"You're not supposed to tell me that!" Tenten yelled at him.

"What is he do---" Tenten said, while looking up. She realized that Neji had fallen asleep. He was leaning a little bit on her shoulder

"Aww… so cute!" Tenten mumbled to herself.

"HAHA! HONEY IS ASLEEP!" Naruto yelled so everyone heard and Ino woke up, pulling the gummy bears out of her nose. The first thing that Tenten did was grabbing a plastic bottle that her and Neji had been eating snack out of and there was still some snack in it and threw it with all of her strength in Naruto's face, hitting him in the mouth so it stared to bleed. Kiba laughed so hard that Sakura was afraid of him so she sat up, making Kiba fall on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NARUTO GOT BLEEDING BY A GIRL! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Kiba yelled, while laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

"Anyways, when Kiba is… done laughing, I'm going to sleep—and don't you DARE to scrawl all over my face!" Tenten said while laying down on the air mattress Ino had putted down on the floor, but they were only 4. So the guys had to sleep on the couches, but Naruto slept on the floor, right next to Hinata.

"Heheheee…. Lets scrawl all over her face! AHAHHAA!" Naruto said while giggling a lot. He still hadn't figured out that they had scrawled all over his face. Suddenly, Kiba needed to cough a lot.

"… What's wrong with Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"… He needs to… cough?" Shikamaru answered. "Lets go to sleep, at least I'm tired."

"like always" Ino mumbled while lying down on her air mattress. So did the other girls and Naruto lied down next to Hinata. Shikamaru and Kiba lied down on the couch, Kiba on one and Shikamaru on the other. Neji was still asleep. After about ten minutes everyone was asleep… at least the guys.

"I'm scared" Ino whispered to Sakura

"Me too…" Sakura whispered back. There were silence in about five minutes.

"Ino…" Sakura whispered but she got no reply. Sakura didn't hear anything unless a low snore in Naruto. _'I'm so scared.' _Sakura thought. She couldn't close her eyes. Every time she saw the girl in the saw movie, covered in blood, screaming in fear. _'Oh my God! I cant take it anymore! I'm so afraid… what can I do!?! I cant wake Ino up because she would just get scared like me… So what to do?!? I'm freaking out! … Maybe Kiba wouldn't mind… at least he wouldn't freak out.' _Sakura thought while crawling at Kibatrying not to wake anyone else up.

"Kiba?" She whispered while poking him.

"Five more minutes Hana" Kiba mumbled.

"No… its me, Sakura not Hana"

"… what do you want…" Kiba said while sitting up… kind of grumpy of having someone waking you up few minutes after you'd had fallen asleep.

"… I'm scared" Sakura whispered while blushing a lot.

"Go back to sleep, its not like something would happen." Kiba mumbled while laying down again, watching the pink head going back to her place. He fell asleep right away.

'_Dang it… I'm so scared! I cant even blink my eyes…' _Sakura thought while looking around, but she saw something that looked like a body. Sakura panicked right away and started shaping face in her mind. The face of the evil saw dude. She crawled as fast as she could to Kiba.

"Kiba!" She whispered as loud as she dared to do. "The saw dude is standing there!"

"… he doesn't exist. Its just a silly … horror movie." Kiba mumbled.

"But he is there! Every time I close my eyes I see the girl in the saw movie at the time when Neji paused the movie when Lee came!"

"… And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Go and … bite his head of or something." Sakura said while pointing at the dark shadow. Kiba walked up to it and checked and then came back, sitting down on the couch again.

"It was just a coat hanging on the coat hanger… dummy. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But I'm still scared."

"If you want to then you can sleep next to me… if it makes you feel less scared… just if you want!" Kiba mumbled while blushing. He didn't get any reply, she just lied down next to him, cuddling up to him.

"Thanks Kiba" She mumbled while burying her face in his chest. He just smiled and brought his arm around her waist. He waited until she fell asleep so she would feel saver. Without realizing, they were both cuddling together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke up _very _early in the morning, that was very unusual. It was only 4 am. Shikamaru looked around him, seeing Ino and Tenten on the floor and Naruto and Hinata cuddling together. Naruto were hugging her and Hinata was holding his hand. He saw Neji asleep on the couch, in the same possession as last night. Then he saw something that he thought that he would never see. He saw Sakura and Kiba cuddling together asleep. He never thought that Kiba would like her back… and letting someone cuddle beside him. Shikamaru grinned. _'Sweet' _He thought while bringing his mobile phone up to his hands, taking a lot of pictures of Kiba and Sakura and Naruto and Hinata, cuddling together. He took five pictures of both of them before he saw Kiba opening his eyes, looking straight at Shikamaru.

'_Shit… I'm in a very bad possession. I'm holding my mobile phone and pointing it right at him! Its so obvious that I'm taking pictures of him!'_

"Shikamaru… may I ask… what the heck are you doing." Kiba whispered.

"Nothing." Shikamaru said while closing his mobile and hiding it under his pillow, quickly.

"Sshh! Keep it down!" Kiba whispered while looking down on Sakura, making sure she wasn't awake. Shikamaru giggled a little

"I didn't know that you liked her." Shikamaru whispered to Kiba who blushed.

"I don't! She just wouldn't leave me alone last night… she was to scared to reject!" Kiba lied. He really did like her.

"Kiba… have you forgotten that I'm a genius? Don't worry… I wont tell anyone."

"Promise? Naruto would tease me to death if he knew…"

"Promise. If he would tease you, me and Neji would be the victim of hearing you argue…"

"Heh… I guess so… Aww… look at Naruto and Hinata… their so cute together."

"Yeh, doesn't Hinata like Naruto?"

"Yeah, she does a lot!"

"Whatever… I'm going back to sleep, goodnight" Shikamaru said while lying down. Kiba also went to sleep, hoping that Shikamaru and him were the only ones who were awake. But he was wrong, Tenten was awake and she heard everything. _'Oh… I didn't know that he liked Sakura back! Well, then something will happen between them. Heheheee! I hope it will happen soon… should I tell Sakura that he likes her?... I don't think so… maybe…Aww… they've stopped talking… I'll just go back to sleep too.' _Tenten thought.

**Well, chappie ends here! Yay! I updated last time yesterday! I'll try to update soon… but review my story, plzz? I had to delete the story…don't ask why… I'm to lazy to explain. Anyways, review and tell me what ya think;D And yeh, I haven't finished the essay yet… so don't worry if I wont update soon… REVIEW;D**

**I'm out;D**


	6. Baking Time! Part 1

**Well... Chappie six;D I don't know what to say here more unless that sometimes my friends help me with the story so… well, on with the chappie;D**

It was six am in the morning. Neji had woken up. He always woke up at six am in the morning to train. He looked down on his cousin, cuddling with Naruto who had dragged him in all of this. Now he had to stay here for a week and join the sleepover. Suddenly he saw Ino sitting up quickly and screaming and she woke up Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. _'Oh my god, Oh my god, I cant move! Then I'll wake him up, Oh my gosh!' _Sakura thought while realizing that she was cuddling with Kiba in public. Hinata was shocked that she was holding Naruto's hand and that he was hugging her. _'Oh my god!' _Sakura thought. In the middle of one of her 'OMG' thoughts, Sakura fell on the floor, and the girls noticed her.

"Sakura… did you sleep on the _floor_?" Ino asked.

"Uh… yeah…I did…" Sakura lied, she didn't want the other ones to get an wrong idea. Sakura looked at Tenten who was smirking… a lot. Sakura gave her a 'what' look. Tenten replied with an 'I know something you don't know' look.

"Aw… look, the other guys are asleep." Ino said.

"Should we wake them up?" Tenten questioned.

"Nah, let them sleep, its only six am in the morning" Sakura said, still lying on the floor. After an fifteen minutes, Naruto suddenly sat up fast, screaming, but his head hit the corner of the table so he knocked out immediately.

"…moron" Neji mumbled, making Tenten giggle a little bit and nodding her head.

"So… what're we going to do today?" Tenten asked

"We're baking cakes!" Ino answered.

"What kinds of cakes?" Sakura asked

"All kinds, chocolate, strawberry, and just anything you like"

When Ino had just finished saying that Naruto suddenly woke up and said: "Really? A ramen cake too?"

"Yuck! Who eats ramen cake?...What is a ramen cake anyway?" Ino said

"It's baked ramen with cream on top of it." Naruto answered

"EWW! GROSS!" Everyone, except for Naruto and everyone that was sleeping, yelled.

"…I think I need to puke" Sakura said

"See, Kiba's asleep! Lets scrawl all over his face!" Naruto screamed. He still hadn't noticed that the others had scrawled over his face.

"NO! DON'T" Sakura yelled at him. Everyone looked at her. "…Let them sleep…"

"Yea… let them sleep" Ino said, trying to help her friend. She didn't want them to scrawl over Shikamaru's face either.

"Oh… you're so boring…. I know! Lets wake them up by throwing pillows in their heads!" Naruto said. He didn't wait for an answer but took the biggest pillow in the room and threw it at Kiba's face. Then he took another one, and threw it at Shikamaru's face. Both of them woke up.

"Who the heck threw a pillow at my face!" Kiba yelled.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Naruto yelled.

"…Okay…" Kiba said. Then…BOOM! He threw Sakura's bags at Naruto's face. Shikamaru did the same thing, only with Tenten's bags.

" My bags!" Sakura and Tenten screamed.

"…OW! My jaw! You meanies!" Naruto said, while rubbing his jaw.

"Well, lets start baking" Ino yelled, she was getting tired of this pillow fight.

"…did you say _baking?_" Shikamaru and Kiba asked at the same time.

"Yup, we're baking today!" Ino answered. "So, what kinds of cakes do you want to bake...?"

"Ramen cake! Ramen cake!" Naruto yelled.

"…Except for ramen cake..."

"Okay…lets just make one HUGE chocolate cake!" Sakura said

So they went to the kitchen and found out they needed cocoa.

"Hey, we need cocoa. Ino and…Shikamaru! You'll go buy it" Sakura said

"So troublesome…what a drag…"

"…Why us?" Ino said, while blushing

"Just go, okay, bye, bye! " Sakura said while pushing them out the door.

On the way to the shop, they were both quiet. Everything around them was dark and there were few lamp posts on the street. They arrived to the store at 6:20 am.

"I'm sorry, we're out of cocoa. But there is another store open at this hour. You should try it. It's right out of town, but you can get there at 6:30 if you hurry." The sales lady at

Wall Mart told them.

So they left Wall Mart and went to the other store. The only thing was that the sales lady had forgotten to mention where the store was. Suddenly, Ino's cell phone rang.

"Hiyaa?"

"Erm…we kinda need more chocolate…and more eggs…and…just more of everything…" Sakura said

"Why? There was enough of everything, except for cocoa, when we left…"

"…I know…but something happened." When she had finished the sentence, Ino heard a splat, and she heard Sakura scream at Kiba something she didn't hear.

"Sorry, Kiba was going to throw eggs at Naruto but Naruto ducked and the egg landed on me..."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope…. So…. Go buy these things… I need to help the others"

"Help? Okaay…. I'll get these things, bye"

"Bye-bye"

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked

"Uh… you see… Kiba and Naruto are going crazy and we need to buy more of everything…" Ino answered

"Okaay… we don't need to be in a hurry… do we?"

"Uh… no I don't think so…" Ino said. They started walking to the store, quietly. When they arrived, they bought all of the stuff they needed and left. But when they left, it seemed darker outside. It was only January and it was usually dark in the mornings but it was only 6:39. Somehow, Shikamaru and Ino got into an alley. A dark alley. Ino got so scared that she started grabbing Shikamaru's hand, without realizing. Suddenly, a black cat ran past them. Ino was taken aback and fell on Shikamaru who fell on a trash can.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ino said over and over again. Shikamaru only laughed tough a lot of garbage fell over them. Ino started blushing like crazy. _'Oh my GOD! I'm lying on him! What if I'm to heavy?!? Oh god!' _Ino thought. Shikamaru noticed her blushing and decided to take the first move. He leaned at her and their lips met. She felt his hands wrap around her waist. She automatically wrapped her arm around his neck and grabbed tightly. She had kissed many different boys but she had never got this feeling before. She felt like she was floating up on a sky. She felt some tingling sensation in her stomach. Suddenly he broke the kiss in need of air. He breathed very heavily.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" She said, her expression mixed up in shock and disappointment.

"What? Don't you want to continue this?" He asked her, smiling mildly.

She grinned bigly and started kissing him again.

**Okaaaaaaaay….. sorry how long it took me to update this chappie…. But I wont update tomorrow. So…. I'm so lazy that I'll just end the A/N here**

**Boogle - Da Red Fox**


	7. Baking Time! Part 2

**Well, here the story begins again? So… enjoy? And, yeah! I love you're reviews ;D I've got about 14… I think:S So, let the story begin! **

"Oh, common! Ino, answer you're phone! Common!" Sakura mumbled to her self while calling Ino in the third time. "Why wont you answer you're phone! Common… you cant be doing anything better then answering you're phone!"

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MUTT!" Tenten yelled. She had probably gotten something in her face or in her cloths. Sakura was in the bathroom, trying to contact Ino, telling her to hurry up home. She forgot to lock the door. That was a big mistake. Someone ran past the bathroom, then back again. Then the person opened the door into the bathroom and closed it fast while locking it, and nearly fell on Sakura, who sat close to the door. Sakura saw that it was Kiba.

"Sorry for… almost falling on you." Kiba mumbled. Every time Sakura heard Kiba talk, her heartbeat would speed up. She didn't know why but she wanted to know.

"Hey… why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked, while giggling a little bit.

"Was I disturbing you?"

"Nah… still, tell"

"Well, I did… something out there and Tenten founded a dog collar. She wanted to tie me up outside with the dog collar so…"

"Does something do with eggs or wheat?"

"Uh… yea, sugar too."

Then there came a long silence. An awkward silence. Sakura's phone broke the silence when it rang. Sakura picked it up while answering.

"Uh… hello?"

"Sakura? Is Kiba in there?"

"Uh… hi Tenten, yeah, he's here."

"Tell him to get out of there."

"Why?" Sakura asked. There was a little silence. Then Tenten finally answered

"Uh… because, he hit Hinata with one of the eggs" Tenten lied. If he would hit her with an egg, he would go and check if she would be ok.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, she's now crying…"

"That damn BASTARD! I'll make sure he will be outside in ten seconds!" Sakura half-yelled while hanging up on Tenten. Kiba gave her a what look but she only looked angrily. She quickly pulled him up, opened the door and threw him out, all on five seconds. Tenten waited outside the door and at the time Kiba was thrown out, Tenten put the dog collar on him, dragged him out and tied him to a post. The worst thing was that it was raining cats and dogs out there. Sakura went out of the bathroom and Tenten threw Naruto inside the bathroom, closing the door and putting a small sofa in front of the door so he wouldn't get out. Tenten made a little 'phew' sound.

"So… where is Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Oh, yeah… that. I lied to get Kiba out of the house" Tenten answered while smiling at Sakura.

"Wait… so I was mean to Kiba out of nothing?"

"Aha!"

"Argh! I have to go out there and get him in!" Sakura said while running towards the door. Tenten stopped her but when she did, the door opened. Shikamaru and Ino finally came but Ino ran into her room and came out with Hinata's pajamas pants around her neck. She was in Shikamaru's jacket and he was shivering a little bit. Shikamaru's hair was very messy and he had little locks of his hair dangling down his face.

"… Ino… what do you have around you're neck? And why are you so late?" Sakura asked and Shikamaru blushed a little.

"Uh… its my scarf!"

"I-Ino… that's my pajamas pants." Hinata commented making Shikamaru blush even more.

"…No its not."

"Yes it is!" Tenten said while giggling a little bit.

"… why is Kiba tied to an post outside when its raining?" Shikamaru asked. He wanted to change the subject because they might get caught.

"He was a bad doggie…. _Bad _doggie…. BAD DOGGIE!" Tenten answered making a scary face and a scary tone.

"…okaaay…" Shikamaru said while walking towards the door and opening it and releasing Kiba who ripped the collar of him, throwing it on the ground and jumping on it while cursing… a lot. Then he walked inside giving Tenten an evil eye. He was _oh_ so angry. Sakura ran inside Ino's room grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Kiba who looked a little bit less angry of that. Suddenly Kiba noticed the 'scarf' around Ino's neck. He forgot all of his anger and frowned.

"Why do you have Hinata's paja—"

"It's a SCARF!" Ino yelled at Kiba who got a little scared. At the time that Ino had just finished yelling at him, suddenly Naruto broke the door up and threw the sofa into a wall very angry. Naruto found out that it was Hinata's pajamas pants so he grabbed it and pulled her pants quickly of her neck yelling all over "That's Hinata's PJ pants!" Ino, who was still in Shikamaru's jacket, zipped the do up up quickly so it covered her neck. Hinata and Kiba noticed red marks on her neck. Kiba didn't realize in first that they had been making out. Hinata found it out immediately what they had done together. She made a little 'meep' sound.

"Why is you're hair so messy Shika?" Naruto asked. Ino and Shikamaru blushed both.

"Uh… Shikamaru fell asleep." Ino spat out. It was the first thing that came into her mind.

"In the store?!?!?!" Neji half yelled. Ino shocked her head.

"He fell asleep… outside!"

"Outside?" Tenten asked.

"Yeh… in the trash can!" Ino answered. That made Shikamaru blush like crazy. Suddenly, Hinata frowned and gave an 'ugh' sound. Shikamaru found out that she had founded out what they had been doing so he tried to change the subject.

"So… what kind of cakes are we baking?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

"Uh… did you buy any groceries? Because… Kiba and Naruto… used it all." Tenten answered while giving Kiba and Naruto an evil eye.

"Yeh, we used all of the money we had on us." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked still angry and was giving Kiba an evil eye.

"Kiba…" Naruto started. "Did you scrawl all over my face?!?!?!" Ino, Sakura and Tenten started giggling a lot.

"Well, they helped. I only scrawled. Ino and Sakura made these pretty hearts and stars. Shikamaru and Neji doubled up your scars and went into cross and circle. I did the rest." Kiba answered while grinning.

"I can't get it off!!"

"I know, it was an oil pen" Naruto snapped. He tried to hit Kiba but missed, then he ran into the bathroom and tried to get it off, again. Hinata felt sorry for him so she tried to help him. After rubbing and rubbing in 20 minutes, they finally gave up. You could still see some scrawl but something went away, like some of the circles. But his skin was red of the rubbing. They went back to baking. First they made a chocolate cake. It went well because the girls didn't let the boys come near the cake. When it came to make the cream, things got worse. When they were done making the cream and the girls turned around, Naruto took the cream bowl and ate all of the cream and licked the bowl.

"Eww… Naruto! Don't lick the bowl!" Sakura yelled at him. The girls made Neji look after him and make sure he wouldn't do it again. When they had finished making more of the cream and washing the bottle but they put the cream in another bowl, Kiba ate all of the cream. The girls told Shikamaru and Neji to look after both of them while making more of the cream. The girls looked at the boys while turning back to making another cake, this time it was a chocolate cake with whipped cream and berries on top. Naruto and Kiba made a deal to Neji and Shikamaru and attacked the bowl, eating the cream. The girls found out and threw Kiba outside and locked Naruto in the bathroom, again.

They finally made the cream and finished the cakes. They made two chocolate cakes and one vanilla cake with whipped cream and berries on top. They finally let the boys in or out. Sakura grabbed a blanked for Kiba. Naruto complained of not getting a blanket too. Naruto grabbed one of the chocolate cake and threw it in Kiba's face. The girls yelled 'Ah! The cake! The cake!'. Kiba grabbed the other chocolate cake and threw it in Naruto's face. Naruto took the cake with the whipped cream and threw it at Kiba, but he ducked so it went straight into Neji's face. Neji went crazy and took Kiba's coat off him and threw him out, only on his net shirt, and tied him to a post so he could barely move. Then he took Naruto, threw him inside the bathroom and turned the shower on only with hot water, and blocked the drainpipe. He then put a sofa in front of the door so Naruto couldn't open the door.

"WHAT DID I DO!" Kiba yelled at Neji, who didn't care. Then he made puppy eyes. He had probably learned it from Akamaru. Tenten quickly put her hands over Sakura's eyes yelling 'don't look' because she would probably feel very guilty. Ino did the same to Hinata for the same reason. Neji just looked at him with the same emotionless face. It sure wasn't affecting him.

"What a drag… I'm going to sleep." Shikamaru murmured.

"Oh! I'm coming to, I can't resist these eyes." Ino said while dragging Hinata with her.

"…I feel so guilty…" Sakura mumbled. Then Neji slammed the door and locked it.

"Don't feel guilty!" Tenten yelled. All of the girls started baking again, except for Ino, who was asleep next to Shikamaru. When the girls were baking, Sakura couldn't think of anything else then opening the door. But she knew that Neji would kill her if she did. They had almost finished the cakes when they heard a scream. It was something like 'AH! HOT! HOT!'. Hinata suddenly started crying. Sakura went to hug her and tell her to stop cry.

"Its ok! Its ok! Its just… some… very hot water, but I'm sure he's ok! Have to open the door, ehehe…. He's probably just fine!" Sakura said. When the cakes was ready, Neji opened the door to Kiba and walked up to him.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Neji asked while smirking… a lot. Kiba growled at him.

"Just untie me!" Kiba growled.

"Just if you promise to be a good boy" Neji said while smirking even more. Then there came a big scream.

"Ok! Whatever." Kiba roared and Neji untied him. When Neji had just finished untying him, Kiba sneezed. Sakura ran up to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh my Gosh! You have fever! I think it would be the best if you'd go to sleep." Sakura said.

"No! I don't want to miss the cake!" Kiba whined.

"…fine! But after the cake, you go to sleep!"

"… deal!"

Sakura ran into Ino's room again and grabbed two blankets and wrapped it around Kiba. Meanwhile, Neji moved the sofa away from the door and did 'transportation no justu' and stood now inside the bathroom on toilet and looked over at Naruto who hanged on the shower.

"Are you going to be a good boy? Then I'll let you out of here" Neji said while smirking

"OK!" Naruto yelled at him. In that, Neji walked on the water and turned the shower off and unblocked the drainpipe, watching the water lower and finally disappear. Then Tenten woke Shikamaru and Ino up to finally eat the cake.

**Wolah! I'm going to end it here… but the next part will be when they eat the cake so stay toned? Well… about the transportation no justu… well, I want to say that it is the thing when they go 'poof' and they disappear and they appear on another place… does it make any sense? And when I said net shirt... well, its the shirt that most of them are in. You know... the shirts with all of these holes. Well, I live in middle of nowhere so... I kind of don't know how to say it in english but..;D Well… the end of this chappie? Well… I wont be updating soon because of the essay… I haven't started on it :S So I need to start though its only supposed to be 3 pages but…. Well, I'm out?**

**Da Red Fox – Boogle;D **


	8. Alley,,

**Okaay... well, I'm back. So… on with the chappie? And yeah. My beautiful friends are helping me with this story sometimes so,,, and yeh.. I do not own Naruto… If I would, things would be pretty different in the manga. Well, some of this in the chappie is specially for whitebird95 Enjoyy;D **

"Mmm…. It's a great cake!" Tenten said while getting another bite of her cake.

"Yah! I know!" Ino said while finishing her cake. Tenten looked up and saw Neji staring at her. When Neji noticed her he quickly looked away and blushed like crazy. _'Oh… my …god! He was soo looking at me! I mean! I never thought that he would look at **me**! Oh my gosh, he's so cute when he blushes.' _She looked at Neji who was still blushing, just not as much. Tenten looked at the cake, she was thinking about getting some more but… there was no cake. She saw Naruto put the last bite up in his mouth.

"What happened to the cake!?!" Tenten yelled.

"They ate it…" Sakura replied. "All of it… I only got one piece. One _tiny_ piece."

"Uh… what's the time?" Tenten asked

"Uh… half four. And we started baking around 7 am…"

"Gosh, do you really mean it?"

"Hehe! It took like…" Naruto said while starting to count his fingers.

"HAHA! You're so dumb!" Kiba yelled while laughing.

"Oh Yea! Its not like you're any smarter… but mister smartass, tell me … how long…?"

"… dang it!" Kiba murmured. Then they started yelling something at each other. Suddenly Shikamaru shut them up with a loud scream.

"We'll just try to find out who's smarter!" Shikamaru yelled at them. "What's 1+1?"

"3!" Kiba yelled.

"11!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh… Naruto, why do you say eleven?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh… one and one is oneone and oneone is eleven!"

"Ugh… what about you Kiba?"

"I saw it in TV!"

"Kiba… don't believe everything you see in TV…"

"Well, you mean my whole life has been a lie?!" Kiba yelled.

"… yes…"

"Argh! I cant believe it! You all suck!"

"Okay… what's the name of the biggest mountain in the world?"

"Oh! I know! Its Konoha hill!" Naruto shouted.

"… Okay… I give up! You're both dumb…" Shikamaru said while making a big sigh.

"Lets make a crossword puzzle!" Tenten yelled. They were teamed up two and two in a team. They all wrote a name and put it in a hat. Not everyone wrote his name. Naruto wrote 'Kiba sucks!' and Kiba wrote 'Naruto sucks!' Shikamaru was the one to draw the names from the hat.

"Me and… Ino…" Shikamaru started "Tenten and… Neji…"

"… you're so immature." Shikamaru said. "Naruto and … Kiba."

"WHAT?!?!" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

"You're so immature! Kiba sucks and Naruto Sucks!"

"Naruto… I don't suck! You suck more then I do!" Kiba yelled and they started fighting and again, Shikamaru shut them with a loud scream. "Why do you have to be so troublesome?! Lets just start the game ok? And that leaves Sakura and Hinata, you'll be on the same team." Everyone agreed with that. Shikamaru and Ino finished the crossword puzzle in two minutes.

"Hey, we need something that lives in the sea. Its four letters and we got three. F, I and H… Hmm… what could it be?" Kiba said to Naruto.

"Uh… I think its N!"

"Why N, why not K?"

"You just want K because that's you're letter!"

"You just want N because that's you're letter!"

Shikamaru came and checked it out. "No… its S… you're so slow… everyone has finished it and you're barley started."

"NO IT'S NOT S!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU JUST WANT IT BECAUSE IT'S YOU'RE LETTER!" Kiba added.

"Uh… no its not… it is really S…" Sakura said.

"NO IT—" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence cause Kiba hit him in the face and wrote S.

"Uh… I knew it all the time! Hehe… I was just joking!" Kiba said while scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru glared at him like he was a piece of dirt. They finally gave up on the crossword puzzle and started talking. They talked for about three hours when Ino whined. "I'm hungry…"

"Lets order a pizza!" Sakura yelled. Ino grabbed the phone and called the nearest pizza place.

"So… what do you want on you're pizza?" Ino asked.

"Kiba wants tuna on his pizza!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, one tuna."

"NO I DON'T WANT TUNA! I'M A FREAKING DOG!"

Ino finished ordering and told Tenten and Neji to go and get the pizza. They argued a little but then they went. There was silence between them while they walked. It took ten minutes to get there.

"I—" Started both of them on the same time. They both looked away while blushing.

"You go first" Tenten said, still not looking him in the eye.

"No, you go first… I wasn't going to say anything special." Neji said while looking at her.

"Me neither." Tenten said while looking at him and giggling. Tenten didn't see a bump right in front of her and tripped. Before she hit the ground, Neji catched her holding her in the state that he looked straight in her eyes. She was in a shock. She never thought that Neji would even bother caching her.

"Did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen." Neji said in a very charming way. Tenten blushed like crazy. She was shocked. Neji pulled her up and leaned forward to kiss her. Tenten was in such a shock that she barley kissed him back. When Neji broke the kiss, he thought that he had done something wrong. _'Maybe she doesn't like me! Maybe she was just kidding the first night… just to mess with the girls… Aw… I look like an idiot'_

"…Sorry" Neji murmured.

"Don't be" Tenten said while kissing him again. After a while, an old lady walked by. "Ugh… young people today." Tenten broke the kiss, giggling. She grabbed his hand and started running towards the pizza place, dragging him with her. Suddenly, Neji dragged her in an alley. He pushed her gently against the wall and leaned at her and kissed her again.

---

"Awh… I'm so hungry! What takes them so long!" Ino whined.

"Maybe they're making out in an alley!" Naruto yelled.

"Neji? Never…" Sakura said.

"Y-You never know…" Hinata mumbled.

"Argh…Hinata! Why are you on his side! Be on my side once!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to take a nap over here! You're so troublesome!" Shikamaru yelled at them. After twenty five minutes, Neji and Tenten finally arrived with the pizza. Unfortunately, Naruto had to eat the tuna pizza.

"Okaay… when everyone has finished eating, we all go and rent a movie. We have to rent the movie for the weekend so it will cost us something but, its going to be fun!" Ino said. Every one nodded.

"Hmm… I've always wondered what Brokeback Mountain is" Naruto said to himself.

"Everyone gets to choose, except for Naruto." Ino said. Everyone finished eating the pizza and went to rent movies. The first thing that Shikamaru did when he got there, was picking up the movie that was right next to him.

"Erm… Shikamaru, that's Romeo and Juliet…" Kiba said.

"Oh…" Shikamaru said while putting the movie back to its own place. Then he took the movie next to Romeo And Juliet.

"Erm… that's Brokeback mountain." Kiba said, again.

"Oh…" Shikamaru put the movie back to its own place and took instead Ring 1 and 2. Kiba took some matrix movie, Neji took When a Stranger Calls, Tenten took Casino Royale, Ino took Tristan and Isold, Sakura took Step up and Hinata took Romeo and Juliet. When they got back, the clock was 9:36 so they decided to chat in a while.

**As I said, I'm lazy,, so it ends here. So… I'm out? Aaand if you dont know what Brokeback Mountain is, just ask mee;D**

**Da Red Fox – Boogle;D**


	9. When a Stranger Calls

**Sorry ****about the wait:S Well, I have a real life… Aka school. Well, we have lot of homework, though I'm only 13 but… school is school. And yeah,,, this chappie will be some sort of song fic whatever thing. Yeh, so… on with the chappie? The lyrics will be bold, just so you know. And yeah, they are using I-dog over there. And, yeah, the movie 'When a Stranger Calls' I haven't seen it but my sister told me about it so.. and yeah, I haven't really said how old they are or I think so… but, they are fifteen. And Neji and Tenten sixteen, just so you know;D**

"Okay! Girls, lets put some music on!" Ino shouted. The girls nodded and the guys didn't seem to really care. The worst thing was that the girls put only drama, romance and calm music on. They put Robbie Williams – Eternity, Christina Aguilera – Hurt, Lindsay Lohan - Confessions Of A Broken Heart, Rascal Flats – What Hurts The Most and James Morrison – The Pieces.

The girls singed along and got teary eyes, while the guys complained. Mostly Shikamaru. He whined and complained, whined and complained.

"Aw, common! turn that shit down! Hey, Ino…?" Shikamaru complained while putting a pillow over his ear.

"Uh… what?" Ino replied.

"Can you sit on the pillow?"

"Uh… why me?" Ino murmured while blushing. Finally, Eternity with Robbie Williams finished, and Confessions of a Broken Heart with Lindsay Lohan started.

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**

"No, I wait for the good Lord to make this crap shut off!" Kiba whined, making Naruto giggle and Neji nod.

**Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?**

"Uh.. am I gone?" Kiba continued to joke, making Naruto giggle harder. "Okay, I've had enough!" Before the song could end, Kiba walked up to it and put Ludacris – Get Back and Ying Yang Twinz – What's Happening on by removing Ino's I-pod and putting his I-pod on. The worst thing was these lyrics weren't censored. Hinata covered her ears mumbling something no one understood.

"What kind of shit do you listen to?" Neji said while putting his I-pod on. He put the song Are You Dead Yet with Children Of Bodom on. He also put the loudspeaker in max. Kiba covered his ears, screaming. He ran into the bathroom, screaming. Everybody else had their ears covered and Shikamaru begged Ino to sit on the pillow, but Tenten and Neji were the only ones who didn't cover their ears. Sakura got pretty worried about Kiba. She knew that he heard like a dog. So she went to check on him. He sat there, in the corner, covering his ears and he had his eyes shut. Sakura removed the key to lock the door and took some cotton wool and stuffed it in the keyhole, hoping the sound would lower a bit. Then she walked up to Kiba and asked if he was okay. He removed his hands away from his ears, slowly, looking in Sakura's eyes. _'God, she has beautiful eyes.' _Kiba thought. He slowly nodded, you could still hear the death metal screams. Then it finally stopped. Then some dumb, idiotic country music came on and Kiba fainted right away.

Outside the Bathroom

Naruto was dancing country dances and singing along. "This is my favorite song!" Naruto yelled while dancing. Everyone's jaws dropped. Now, Shikamaru begged Ino again to sit on the pillow.

"Just sit on the freaking pillow woman!" Shikamaru yelled but Ino shock her head while blushing. She had a scarf around her neck, hiding the red marks on her neck since this morning, when they made out in a trash can. Every time she thought about that, she got butterflies in her stomach. It felt so… good. Tenten had gotten enough of the music. She walked up to the I-dog and unconnected it.

"No more music ok?" Everyone nodded.

Inside the Bathroom

Kiba finally woke up. He looked at Sakura who was sort of shocked. "Oh my god, are you ok?" She asked. Kiba only nodded and blushed. He managed to make himself a fool in front of the girl he liked. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. Then she looked straight in his chocolate brown eyes. They slowly moved closer to each other and almost kissed, but then Shikamaru had to knock on the door, telling them that they were going to watch the movie now. Both of them looked away and blushed. Kiba was _so_ going to make Shikamaru pay. Both of them walked out of there, quiet. The girls went into Ino's room to change into pajamas.

Ino was in a pink tank top and in pink shirts. Sakura was also in a pink tank top and in Joe Boxers PJ pants. Tenten otherwise was in a yellow t-shirt and in dark shorts. Hinata was also in tank top but it was purple and also in purple PJ pants. When the girls went back in, Shikamaru and Kiba were _only_ in boxers. Shikamaru's boxers were black. There stood 'I'm lazy but sexy' on them and the letters were white. Kiba otherwise was in blue one and there stood 'Super size'.

"What do you mean by super size? And you're not sexy!" Naruto yelled making Shikamaru blush and Kiba sigh.

"Don't you understand anything?" Sakura yelled at Naruto with out realizing.

"What do you mean by 'not sexy'?" Ino yelled. Everyone looked at them. Then they realized what they said. Both of them blushed like crazy and ran into the bathroom. Sakura took the cotton wool out of the keyhole and locked.

"Oh, my god! You are so in love with him!!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time while pointing at each other. "Oh, my god! I'm so in love with him!" Both of them said at the same time again. Then they stood there, chatting on and on about what they liked about them, mostly everything. They finally went out there and it seemed that everyone had forgotten about that they ever said something. They were in the middle of conversation so they didn't see that they came out of there. Tenten finally figured it out and told them that they should start the movie. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru were already lounging so the girls decided to sit next to them. Hinata went to get blankets but there were only five of them, and they were eight. They decided that Ino and Shikamaru would share a blanket, Kiba and Sakura too and so would Naruto and Hinata.

The movie was 'When a stranger calls'. The worst thing was that Ino had a _huge_ house. Sakura and Ino got to keep the blanket while the movie. All of them were scared, even Neji was little scared. In the movie, the telephone rang again and the girl turned around and saw her best friend, dead on the floor, holding a cell phone, everyone screamed. Ino and Sakura lied down next to the boys with out realizing. Neji sat up in fear so he could look behind himself. When the movie ended, the phone rang. Everyone screamed and the girls started shivering.

"I-Ino… answer the… phone" Tenten whispered.

"Uh… o-one problem… its down stairs… in the d-dark…" Ino whispered back "Lets just wait until it stops ringing." But the worst thing was… the phone didn't stop ringing. They decided to go all downstairs and answer the phone. Hinata and Sakura got so scared that they grabbed Naruto and Kiba's hand. Ino grabbed the phone, shaking, and answered the phone. It was on loudspeaker and she didn't know how to make it go.

"H-hello?"

"Hello my little potato!"

"Oh… hi mom…"

"How are you? Did you remember to change socks every day?"

"Mom!" Ino yelled when everyone started giggling.

"And you remember to brush you're teeth's so they will stay white, my little potato!" When Ino's mom had just finished saying that, Naruto yelled "HAHAHAHA! POTATO!! INO'S A POTATO!!"

"Ino? Are there boys there? You know you can't have boys over!"

"Uh, no mom… the girls were drinking—"

"Drinking?! Drinking what Ino?"

"Uh… Orange Juice! You see, the girls like to mimic the boys… mostly the annoying… stupid… dumb… boys."

"Okay, honey, you're daddy wants to talk to you!"

"Okay."

"Hey, honey."

"Hi dad"

"I'm pretty tired so I'll be going off the phone soon. Remember, no drinking, no boys, no party's, no drugs, no kissing and especially _no_ sex until sixteen!"

"Yes dad, I remember…"

"Bye, take care!"

"Bye." Everyone burst out laughing. Ino blushed and cursed. They went upstairs, still little scared.

"Yea, Ino, remember, no boys" Kiba said while giggling. They all went to sleep then, the girls and Naruto on the air mattress and the rest of the guys on the sofas. After twenty minutes, everyone were asleep, except for Kiba. He was so going to kick Shikamaru's ass. He tried to wake him up by talking to him, but it didn't work. Then he grabbed his pillow and started hitting him with the pillow. That didn't work either. Then he started pulling his hair, stuff things up his nose and hitting him. That didn't work. Then he grabbed Sakura's bag and threw it at him. Shikamaru only mumbled something. Then he took the other bag and threw it at him. Finally, he woke up.

"What do you want Kiba?" Shikamaru mumbled, grumpy.

"You ruined my moment!"

"Huh?"

"You. Ruined. My. Moment."

"Huh?"

"You, Shikamaru, you, Ruined… ruined! My, me, I, Kiba, me, Kiba, Moment!" Kiba yelled as loud as he dared.

"I get that part but… what? What moment!" Shikamaru asked. Then Kiba told him the whole story and ended it by glaring at Shikamaru.

"Heh… whoops?"

"Not funny! I nearly kissed her! And you ruined it!"

"Sorry man…"

"Well, never mind, I'll probably get another chance. But I have to ask you something…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you and Ino make out?" Shikamaru couldn't say anything, he only blushed really hard.

"Well, did you…?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh… I kind of saw red marks on Ino's neck when Naruto removed Hinata's pajamas pants. So… I kind of want to know if it was you or someone else."

"… Okay, we made out…"

"Dude! That's awesome! Tell me the whole story man!" Kiba whispered as loud as he dared. Then Shikamaru told him the whole story but was often disturbed by Kiba who wanted to know the details. When Shikamaru was finally done, he noticed that Kiba had fallen asleep. He decided to go to sleep too. No one knew that Tenten was a light sleeper, except for Neji, so she heard everything and she had shock written all over her face. She stayed awake for a while, but then decided to go to sleep too.

**Wolah! Sorry about the wait;S But anywow… I kinda like the chappie myself… I don't know what you think but…;D Well, stay tuned? **

**Boogle;D Da Red Fox;D**


End file.
